blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Bomber Comics Wiki:Style
In the Blue Bomber Comics Wiki, we have a specific amount of rules and guidelines to follow when editing. Note that every user, administrator or not, must follow these guidelines. This is the editing policy of the Blue Bomber Comics Wiki. Before anything begins, only administrators, chat moderators, and rollbacks are allowed to create articles on the wiki. Character :For an example, please see Mega Man. The character page must be set up in a fashion first summarizing the main events of the character's life, then giving a full in-depth history section. Add subheaders per story arc for the reader to identify where the story arc takes place. Add Template:Storylink to the end of a sentence if everything of a issue is explained. Every section must have a picture in the history section, but no whole page scans (such as Preview Pages) are allowed to be used for pictures on the history section, unless a panel takes up an entire page. When the history section is completed, the appearance section must be next. Two subheadings will be given; a physical appearance subheading and a personality subheading. If the character has a transformation (i.e. Super Armor Mega Man), another subheading can be added titled the name of the transformation. Then, a heading showing the powers and abilities of a character are shown if the character is not a human. Finally, a trivia section is inserted at the bottom, giving trivia spotted in the comics. Note, if trivia is based on video game material, it will be removed, as this is a Mega Man comic series encyclopedia. Location :For an example, please see Titanium Park. The location articles are set up similar to the character articles, with minor exceptions. The main paragraph must list the basic description of the location. The history section can show when and why it appeared. Note that it does not have to have pictures in every paragraph. A trivia section may be added after the history section. Issue :For an example, please see Archie Mega Man Issue 034. For starters, all issue pages will be titled as "Archie Mega Man Issue 0##". Then, the issue articles, its opening paragraph must describe what arc the issue takes place (i.e. Let the Games Begin Part One), and when it was released. After that, insert the official solicitation below, which must be italicized and indented. A summary heading is then given, which a subheading for both the main story, a sub story (if there is one), and the Short Circuits is given. Any trivia within the issue can be inserted by the trivia heading afterwards. Then, a gallery heading is inserted, showcasing the cover artwork, the Preview Pages, and other artwork if available. Finally, the Template:Comics navigation box is inserted on the bottom. Trade Paperback :For an example, please see Mega Man Volume 1: Let the Games Begin. For Trade Paperbacks, all trade paperback pages will be titled as "Mega Man Volume #: name". Unlike the Issues, it will follow a different format to the Issues. First, the trade paperback will have a brief description about the trade paperback along with the issues included. After that, the official solicitation should be inserted below, which, like the Issues, should be italicized and indented. Then, a list of stories of each issue published in the trade paperback should be included with a link to their respective issue pages. Unless an issue contains more than one story, it should be linked to one of them sections in the respective issue. An Extras section containing anything that is also included in the trade release (such as Charcter Infomation, Sketches, etc.) should be added.Trivia should be added then the Template:Archie TPBs is placed at the bottom of the page. Category All categories must have a opening statement explaining its function and continuity it takes place in. Note, if the Mega Man article is listed on the Category:Light Robot Masters category, do not insert it on the Category:Robot Masters category, for this is called "grand-parent categories." Also, everything mainspace categories-related must be eventually linked to the Category:Content category, whether it take multiple categories. Image Anyone can upload images, however, they must be related to the infromation on the page. Please note that only administrators of this wiki along with Wikia Staff (including VSTF members) are the ones checking the images. However, in order to keep maintenance on the wiki more stable, there will be no user images and duplicate images on this wiki on the wiki. File names All images must start their file names as "MM ###" (except for Trade Paper Back Covers as they are labled as "MM Vol # Cover"). For any files that is refrenced from the Sonic the Hedgehog (StH) or Sonic Universe (SU) comic series, it must start with "SU ###" or "StH ###". All Images must be labed as shown below. *For Regular Covers, it must be named as "MM ### Cover" *For Variant Covers, it must be labled as "MM ### Variant" *Any Panel or Character images must be labled as "MM ### Name/Panel Phrase *All Preview Pages must be labed as "MM ### P#. *Any Free Comic Book Day Cover must be labed as "MM FCBD Year Cover". If any StH Comic is also featured as part of FCBD, it must be labed as "StH FCBD Year Cover". **Preview Pages are labed as "MM FCBD Year P#". If StH is included "StH FCBD Year P#" Other Also, all images must have a description on their respective page (i.e. File:MM 001 I'll Do It.jpg). It must have the following: *Panel Images: "This image/panel was ripped from (issue title). Written by (writer), pencils by (artist), inks by (inker), colors by (colorist), and letters by (letterer)." *Mega Man Covers: "This is the (regular/variant) cover of (issue title). Pencils by (artist), inks by (inker), colors by (colorist), and any additional work done by (etc.)." If you have any images that you have found that is not a user image and is related to the Archie Mega Man Comics, please contact an administrator for verification. Any other images must be reported to the admins. Category:Policy